The Gift
by HalfafanD
Summary: After Maddie and Jack are offered to examine the old abandoned house on 917 Maple Street, the ghost hunting couple jumps at the chance, even dragging their kids along to soak up the family business. But when the camera catches our favorite halfa talking to an invisible ghost unintentionally, the spotlight turns to him. How's he going to get the public off his back this time?


**HalfafanD: After Maddie and Jack are offered to examine the old abandoned house on 917 Maple Street, the ghost hunting couple jumps at the chance; even dragging their kids along to soak up the family business. Of course the two kids should be used to this by now; but when the camera catches our favorite halfa talking to an invisible ghost unintentionally, the spotlight turns to him. Now Danny can't get through the day without someone asking him if there's a ghost nearby. How's he going to get the public off his back this time?**

 **Disclaimer: No, for the umpteenth time; I don't own Danny Phantom!**

 **The Gift**

"Gah! These problems are too hard! Algebra sucks."

The black haired teen slammed his head into the old dining table in frustration; causing a creaking moan to respond. There haven't been any ghost attacks lately and he wanted to catch up on his school work and has finished all his other class assignments; but math? That was out of the question.

He originally planned on just working on his homework upstairs in his room like he always used to, but his parents have been all weird the past few days and it was driving him even more nuts than it did Jazz. And he meant weirder than normal. The worst part was that they wouldn't tell them why.

So Danny retreated to the old abandoned Townson place after school today where he spent his freshman Halloween at and started working in the dinning room.

An old woman who was nearly see through and was faintly glowing washed white looked over the table from her seat next to Danny. She took a glance at the paper before taking another sip from her tea.

"I wish I could help little Casper, but I don't remember problems like that back from my high school years."

"I wouldn't expect you too." He replied politely. "I don't think parent functions existed in your time. But thanks for trying."

The woman only smiled before going back to her paper. Yes she was a ghost; but not like the ghosts he always fought day to day. No, this was a woman who lived in the retirement home about a month ago in July. The heat had been rolling in town in waves and eventually became too much for the poor woman to take. But she didn't want to leave just about yet as her granddaughter was almost done finishing college. She wanted to make sure the girl had her life settled with a job and forming family before she moved on and joined her husband.

And from what Danny understood when he first met her, rather embarrassingly on his part, she'd never been into the Ghost Zone. That meant she was attached to no ectoplasm what so ever and was completely invisible to everyone; everyone but Danny that is.

He met her after he caught the Box Ghost one day here and they got alone rather fine. She found Danny to be a sweet heart and Danny found her about as interesting and fun as Sam's grandma. He would sometimes come and hang out to keep her company during her rather long boring wait of her granddaughter finishing up college; usually by bringing the days paper or buying her tea from the coffee shop across the street.

And as for the name; that was a little something she had come up with to tease him about his ghost powers. You know; Casper the friendly ghost. It actually brought his attention to his school's name. If it was Casper High, then why are they the Ravens? As for the nickname itself, Danny didn't really mind. He kind of found the reason behind it rather sweet when she explained it to him.

"Oooo… look at that." She took a better glance at the paper. "Danny Phantom saves preschool hostages from being shot. Looks like you've made front page news again little Casper."

Danny blushed. Why did this town make such a big deal out of every little thing he does. "It was nothing. I just wish they didn't make such a big deal out of it."

"I know this town better than my own son and granddaughter. They'll make a big deal out of it all the way through the apocalypse if it happens."

Danny laughed and began putting his stuff away in his purple backpack. "I guess you're right. But I'm not really one for the spotlight."

"Gee, could've fooled me." Was the witty comeback he received. She then saw what he was doing. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, it's getting late and I'm sure my parents are wondering where I am. Plus I've got all weekend to finish the last of my homework. I can come by tomorrow though." He said walking toward the door and opening it; the ghost lady floating behind.

"And bring some more of that delicious tea. They never let us have anything like that in the retirement home."

"Is that place really as much as a nightmare as everyone makes it out to be?"

"Only if you survive all these ghost attacks up to eighty five."

Danny laughed. "Goodbye Mrs. Guarder."

"See you tomorrow little Casper."

Danny stepped outside and summoned the blue-white rings as they split in two, transforming him into Danny Phantom before flying off toward his home.

Once seeing the large neon 'Fenton Works' sign, Danny flew turned invisible and flew beside the house to revert back. Once back to being Fenton, he walked to the front door and entered inside.

There on the couch sat his sister reader another one of her books. She looked up to see him when she heard him come in.

"Oh, Danny; you're home." She said. "Ghost fight?"

"Actually no; Amity's been rather quiet today. I went over to see Mrs. Guarder and worked on some homework I was behind in."

Jazz widened her eyes. "You're falling behind already!? It's still in the beginning of the school year!"

"Don't blame me; blame the ghosts!" Danny shot back defensively.

Suddenly a green blast ran passed Danny's head and blasted a small scorch on the wall above Jazz's head. Both kids recoiled from shock, screaming immediately as Jazz ducked her head putting the book over it and Danny diving to the side and onto the floor. Once their short span of screaming stopped, they got back to their original positions deciding the worst was over and looked toward where the blast had come from by the stairs.

There in their classic teal and orange hazmat get up stood Maddie and Jack Fenton with guns positioned. Seeing no threat the parents put their guns away and took their hoods off.

"Danny, are you alright?" Maddie asked. "We heard you scream ghost so we came rushing up here."

"W-what no! I didn't say ghosts; I-I said uhhh…toast! Yeah, toast. Right Jazz?" Danny looked to his sister nervously for support.

"Uhhh…yeah! Yeah Mom, Danny said toast. He _really_ doesn't like that stuff." Jazz said backing up her brother.

"Are you sure you didn't say ghost?" Jack asked becoming a little sad.

Jazz crossed her arms at that. "Dad, not everything can be about ghosts."

"Oh ok. By the way, where were you? Did you, Sam and Tucker hang out after school?" His mother asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah." Danny answered playing along. "We worked on some homework so we could knock it out early."

Maddie smiled. "Well I'm glad to see you taking school more seriously this year."

"Uhhh…yeah; I'm going to go to my room." And with that the half ghost kid climbed up the stairs and into his room. Dropping his bag onto the floor, he then kicked of his red shoes and plopped on his bed and curled into the sheets.

He didn't realize how tired he was until his eyes slowly slipped closed and his mind blanked into blissful blackness.

 **HalfafanD: *blows trumpet* Here yee; here yee! A new story has just been released! That's all I've got to say. See you next chapter. Please review, no flames.**


End file.
